


Defense In His Stead

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Period-Typical Racism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: The entire party was something that she wasn’t keen on being in. It was really a gift to Haytham for Christmas, and if she was being honest, it was more of a gift of good fortune since Connor made good with his father for the season. Of course, being a middle-class civilian meant that she wasn’t truly knowledgeable in the ways of the upper class, but Achilles had taught her well enough, meaning that she could at least navigate her way—or at least bullshit her way through it. However, once Connor’s heritage had come up, she felt like a volcano about to erupt.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Defense In His Stead

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be the Christmas Fic for the 21st, but I got super drunk and forgot to post here. Enjoy! -Thorne

The entire party was something that she wasn’t keen on being in. It was really a gift to Haytham for Christmas, and if she was being honest, it was more of a gift of good fortune since Connor made good with his father for the season. Of course, being a middle-class civilian meant that she wasn’t truly knowledgeable in the ways of the upper class, but Achilles had taught her well enough, meaning that she could at least navigate her way—or at least bullshit her way through it. However, once Connor’s heritage had come up, she felt like a volcano about to erupt.

*******

Haytham’s hand dipped to her lower back, edging her towards the crowd of easily pleased elites around her.

She couldn’t help but grind her feet in the floor, hissing, “God, stop making me meet them. I can only take so many sticks shoved up my ass.”

He chuckled, silver eyes scanning the floor around them. “If you want to get ahead of me and my organization, _this_ is the way to go, (Y/N).”

Rolling her eyes, she smiled politely at a couple who passed them by. “I think you have me and Ratonhnhaké:ton, confused. _I’m_ not trying to overthrow you.”

Haytham’s eyes drew in confusion. “Who?”

(Y/N) gave a sigh and glared at him. “Connor. Your son.” Scoffing, she added, “You can’t even remember the _real_ name of your own son. What a shame.”

When he showed her a hurt expression, she said, “Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist, besides his tribe, _I’m_ the only one who calls him his real name.”

He looked away, almost ashamed and admitted, “I didn’t know his name _wasn’t_ Connor.”

In a split second, she almost felt foolish for antagonizing him and she heaved a sigh, looking at him. “ _I_ — _apologize_. _I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Haytham_.”

Evidently, he felt as awkward as she did, simply shaking his head” Don’t worry yourself over it,” he offered, meeting her gaze, instead focusing on, “Why isn’t he with you?”

(Y/N) huffed a laugh, eyes scanning the pug-nosed people around them. “As if you could get Ratonhnhaké:ton around a group of people with their heads shoved so far up their asses.” Looking at him, she admitted “He had a mission to go on and insisted that I take his place.”

Haytham cocked a brow and she said, “Also, a show of good faith on our part.”

Before he could say anything, a couple walked up to them and she slapped on a smile, greeting them politely.

*******

She wanted to shoot herself. In the forehead. As fast as she could, but with the man speaking in front of her, there was no end in sight, and she played along as much as she could.

“I say,” the man said. “Haytham was supposed to invite his son to this party, was he not?”

He looked at her with an expecting gaze and (Y/N) smiled under the scrutiny. “He was, but other things came up, requiring me to come in instead.”

The man harumphed. “Says a lot for a _savage_.”

At that, she froze, knowing that _one_ , _someone_ had to have dived deep for the information about Connor’s mother, but two, the audacity that they would say it _in front of her_.

She felt anger welling up in her, but before she could even react, a hand gently curled around her arm, and a familiar voice sounded in her ears.

“(Y/N), here you are.”

Her eyes went wide as she glanced at Connor who was wearing his Sea-Captains coat. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, you’re here?”

Voice laced with surprise, he simply smiled at her. “Of course, I’m here. I could not leave you to run around high society yourself.”

Suddenly full of relief, she huffed a laugh, then looked at the man across from her. “Say, Mister Eastburn, would you like to repeat what you said earlier to him now?”

The man instantly flushed, knowing he had stepped on a bomb and hurriedly backpedaled out of their conversation, leaving her and Connor alone.

She sighed, leaning against him. “Thank you for coming, even if it was so late.”

He chuckled. “It seems that I have arrived at the perfect time. Any longer and you would have _killed_ him.”

(Y/N) scowled. “He called you a…” she went silent, spitting as if was poison in her mouth, “ _a savage_.” She pointed at Connor. “ _Good faith or not_ , _I should punch Haytham for simply putting me in a situation where I would have to listen to this shit all night and be lenient to it_.”

Connor pressed his lips to her temple, not caring of the people around them. “Otsi’tsa, your love for me brings me great joy, but you need not concern yourself with the opinions of others.”

She started to argue. “But Ratonhnha—”

He shook his head. “ _They are not worth it_ ,” he stated. “ _If they cannot see beyond their own lives_ , _then the lives we live are not their concern_.”

His warm hand reached her cheek, gently caressing her skin as he murmured, “Though I appreciate that you would defend my honor where I cannot do so in my stead.”

(Y/N) felt herself warm under his scrutiny, simply muttering, “Well…I love you, what do you expect me to do when the man I love is shamed in front of me?”

Connor nuzzled the side of her head. “You bring me love, (Y/N).”

She grunted and tugged at the front of her dress. “ _Get me out of this corset and I’ll show you more love_.” Her eyes drifted around the room. “You know what?” she said. “I’ve kissed ass enough tonight.”

(Y/N) grabbed the front of his robes and declared, “ _Take me home_ , _Ratonhnhaké:ton_.”

His fists clenched at his sides. “We are too far from home, but there is an inn close by.”

She smirked with an evil desire. “That’ll work.” Sliding closer to him, she whispered, “I’ve been eager to getaway from this gathering any who.”

Connor chuckled lowly, a hand grasping firmly at her hip, and she knew that someone had seen them from the gasps as he admitted, “And I am eager to take you away from here as well.”


End file.
